Field of the Invention
A disclosure of the present specification relates to a method for transmitting assistance information and a serving cell base station.
Related Art
A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) that improves a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) has been introduced to a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink and a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The OFDM needs to know in order to understand the OFDMA. The OFDM may be used since an inter-symbol interference effect can be reduced due to low complexity. The OFDM converts data to be input in serial into N parallel data and transmits it by carrying N orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers maintains orthogonally in a frequency dimension. Meanwhile, the OFDMA means a multiple access method to realize multiple accesses by providing a part of the available sub-carrier to each user independently, in a system using the OFDM in a modulation scheme.
Recently, the development of 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A), which is an evolution of 3GPP LTE, has been being completed.
In addition, recently, there is ongoing discussion on a heterogeneous network in which a macro cell and a small-scale cell co-exist. In particular, there is an ongoing discussion for offloading traffic by distributing terminals having access to the macro cell to the small-scale cell.
Meanwhile, due to the small-scale cell, interference may be increased more, and according to this, interference cancellation function is desperately needed.